Facebook Akatsuki
by DamnI'm-Happy
Summary: Apa jadinya jika para anggota Akatsuki punya Facebook? dan bagaimana Status FB mereka
1. Chapter 1

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kisame Manusia Ikan **Berpacaran dengan **Lilia SiPutri Duyung**

**Suka . Komentar . 20 detik yang lalu.**

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

WOW

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng**

Cieeeee

**Konan The-PaperGirl**

O.O

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Hebat loe Kis , gw aja belum punya Cewek :D

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan**

Yeeeeee!

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Gila , kenalin gw dong Kis

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

Senpai jadi ini FB baru yang tadi Senpai buat , kok dijadiin Pacar?

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Maksud loe Tob

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

Tadi kata Senpai Kisame dia mau buat FB baru

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Jadi loe bikin FB baru terus loe jadiin Pacar? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Kisame Manusia Ikan**

Bangke loe Tob , rencana gw gagal deh

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

HUAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

**Life is Money**

Untuk Minggu ini , uang Khas ditiadakan :D

**Suka . Komentar . 34 detik yang lalu.**

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers , Deidara Beng-beng-beng dan 19 orang lainnya menyukai ini.**

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

Yeeeee Senpai Baik

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng**

Serius loe :D

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

Semoga Dewa Jashin memberkatimu

**Konan The-PaperGirl**

Terima kasih Kakuzu yang Ganteng ^.^

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan**

Ini baru kawan gw

**Sasori Master Of Kagutsu**

Ciyusss!

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Ini baru anggota keBanggaan Gw , Thanks yah

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Miapahhh...

**Kisame Manusia Ikan**

Thanks Sob (^ ^)b

**Life is Money**

Kena loe semua , Cepat Bayar Uang KHAS MINGGU INI!

**Kisame Manusia Ikan**

Dafuqqqq

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Bangke di Tipu -_-"

**Sasori Master Of Kagutsu**

Lagi Bokek nih gw Kaz

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

Dewa Jashin menghukum mu

**Life is Money**

Hidan_Uang khas loe gw tambah jadi 100.000

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

O.O kok gitu bukannya 50.000

**Life is Money**

50.000 lagi untuk Dewa Jashin loe!

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

T.T

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

WOKWOKWOKWOKWOKWOKWOKWWOKWKO

**Life is Money**

?

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

Tobi lagi gak punya uang Senpai

**Life is Money**

Gw gak peduli pokoknya minggu ini harus bayar loe pada , gak ada Tapi-tapian semua Alasan loe gak gw terima ! TITIK

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Kaz mulai hari ini loe gw keluarin dari AKATSUKI semua setuju!

**Sasori Master Of Kagutsu**

Setuju

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

Setuju Senpai

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng**

Setuju

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

SETUJU , Dewa Jashin pun Setuju :D

**Konan The-PaperGirl**

Banget !

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan**

Setuju sekali!

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Sep keluarin aja !

**Kisame Manusia Ikan**

SETUJU...

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Nah Kaz mulai detik ini loe bukan lagi anggota AKATSUKI

**Life is Money**

Terserah loe semua tapi sebelum gw loe keluarin ada yang ingin gw omongi

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Cihhh...kata-kata terakhir toh ! Ok cepat bicara !

**Life is Money**

Sebelum gw pergi gw mau minta...

Semua Boneka Sasori

Tanah Liat Deidara

Lolipop Tobi

Aquarium + Ikannya Kisame

Koleksei Tumbuh-tumbuhan Zetsu

Cream Anti Keriput Itachi

Majalah Hentai Pain

Kertas Origami Konan

Kitab Jashin Hidan

Dikembalikan ke gw!

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Kok gitu sih?

**Life is Money**

Itu belinya pake Duit Gw , ngerti gak loe?

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

O.O ja-jangan gitu dong Kaz , kami kan cuman bercanda iya kan teman-teman :P

**Sasori Master Of Kagutsu**

Iya Kaz loe udah gw anggap Kakak gw sendiri

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

Senpai kan Teman Tobi

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng**

I-iya loe kan udah gw anggap Keluarga gw sendiri

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

Dewa Jashin hanya bercanda tadi

**Konan The-PaperGirl**

Kakuzu kan Ganteng

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan**

Bercanda kok kami Kaz

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Cream Anti Keriput gw T.T

**Kisame Manusia Ikan**

Ikan-ikan gw T.T

**Life is Money**

BANGKE LOE SEMUA ! :

* * *

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

Tobi anak yang sebatang kara , pergi mencari Senpainya ...di malam yang sesunyi ini teringat Senpai..SENPAI!SENPAI!DIMANA KAU BERADA...SENPAI!SENPAI...disiniku kesepian T.T

**Suka . Komentar . 2 menit yang lalu.**

Konan The-PaperGirl , Zetsu Manusi Tumbuhan , Hidan Chayank Jashin Menyukai ini.

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng**

?

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

Kyyyyaaaaa ! Senpai datang juga :*

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng**

N-A-J-I-S

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers**

Senpai Jahat Huwaaaaa!

**Kisame Manusia Ikan**

Itu lagu Haci? :D

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

?

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Oy Dei loe tanggu jawab tuh Tobi nangis :p

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng**

Itachi_Anak alay diam aja loe!

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Dei_Loe itu Alay apaan nama Beng-Beng-Beng , itu mah nama Makanan

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

Itachi_Jashin paling benci sama orang yang tidak SADAR DIRI!

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Hidan_Maksud loe?

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng**

Itachi_Loe pikir aja sendiri

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers**

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA :D :D

**Kisame Manusia Ikan**

?  
**Deidara Beng-beng-beng**

?

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

?

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

?

**Life is Money**

Bayar Uang Khas Woy! Untuk minggu ini

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers**

OFF.

**Kisame Manusia Ikan**

OFF.

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng**

OFF.

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

OFF.

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

OFF.

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

OFF.

**Life is Money**

BANGKE!

* * *

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Pein : Konan , Bapaknya Kuli Yah?

Konan : Kok tau?

Pein : Karena kau telah mengaduk HATIKU! :D :D

Konan : CO...CWEEETTTT...:* :* :*

**Suka . Komentar . 4 menit yang lalu.**

Tobi Lolipop-Lovers dan Sasori Master Of Kagutsu

**Konan The-PaperGirl**

Gak jelas loe!

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Kenapa Chayank :*

**Konan The-PaperGirl**

Najis! Kapan gw pacaran sama loe?

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Besok! :P

**Konan The-PaperGirl**

?

**Sasori Master Of Kagutsu**

Nyambungnya dimana coba?

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Dasar Ketua OON , Kuli dengan Ngaduk Hubungannya apa coba?

**Kisame Manusia Ikan**

Gw Nyesal punya ketua kayak gini

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan**

Sama Kis gw juga Nyesal

**Kisame Manusia Ikan**

Aaawww Zetsu kita sehati

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan**

Iya hahahah #Peluk Kisame :D

**Kisame Manusia Ikan**

#Balas pelukan Zetsu

**Sasori Master Of Kagutsu**

^_Yaoian jangan di sini

**Kisame Manusia Ikan**

Kita hanya teman kok , iyakan **Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan**

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan**

Iya :D

**Sasori Master Of Kagutsu**

Terserah -_-"

**Life is Money**

BAYAR UANG KHAS WOY!

**Sasori Master Of Kagutsu**

OFF.

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan**

OFF.

**Kisame Manusia Ikan**

OFF.

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

OFF.

**Konan The-PaperGirl**

OFF.

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

OFF.

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

OFF.

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

OFF.

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng**

OFF.

**Life is Money**

BANGKE!

* * *

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke ** **Sasuke Anak Ganteng**

**Suka . Komentar . 5 menit yang lalu.**

**Naruto Suka Ramen-Kyuubi menyukai ini**

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Hai adekku sayang

**Sasuke Anak Ganteng**

Siapa loe?

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Ea ! Pura-pura gak tau padahal kangen?

**Sasuke Anak Ganteng**

N-A-J-I-S dan apa-apaan itu nama Facebook loe! Alay amat

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Kan aku ChynkDedekCacuke

**Naruto Suka Ramen-Kyuubi **

Hahahahah Hallo Kak Itachi , Sasuke kalo di kelas sering nyebut-nyebut nama kak Itachi loh

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke menyukai ini**

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

O.o Yang benar Naruto?

**Naruto Suka Ramen-Kyuubi **

Iya kayanya dia rindu sama Kak Itachi :D

**Sasuke Anak Ganteng**

Be-berisik kau Dobe aku gak pernah ngomong begitu :

**Naruto Suka Ramen-Kyuubi **

Cieee kok gagap ngomongnya ?

**Sasuke Anak Ganteng**

Bodo (Off)

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Aku juga Rindu Dedek Cacuke (Off)

**Naruto Suka Ramen-Kyuubi **

Keluarga yang Aneh (Off)

* * *

**Kisame Manusia Ikan**

Ikan gw mati 1 T.T gara-gara **Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

**Suka . Komentar . 5 menit yang lalu.**

**Zetsu Manusia Ikan menyukai ini**

**Sasori Master Of Kagutsu**

Mampus makanya jangan ngeledek gw loe

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

Wkwkwkwkwkkw kasihan amat loe

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Gw kan gak sengaja , lagian siapa suruh narok ikan di lantai kan keinjak jadinya

**Zetsu Manusia Ikan**

Tragis amat keinjek? O.O

**Kisame Manusia Ikan**

Gw kan lagi nguras Air Aquarium T.T

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Lagian kan bisa loe letakin di Gelas atau di Mangkok terus di Isi air , bukannya di Tarok di Lantai begitu!

**Kisame Manusia Ikan**

Huuuwwwwwaaa! gw gak mau tau loe ganti ikan gw

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Suruh si Kak-

**Life is Money**

NO!

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Gw kan belum selesai ngomong?

**Life is Money**

Gw udah tau apa yang mau loe omongin , pasti loe mau nyuruh gw buat beli ikan Kisame yang baru?

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

* * *

**Sasori Master Of Kagutsu**

Boneka gw Hilang , Sialan amat yang ngambil!

**Suka . Komentar . 6 menit yang lalu.**

**Kisame Manusia Ikan menyukai ini**

**Kisame Manusia Ikan**

Mampus loe , HUAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

**Sasori Master Of Kagutsu**

(-_-") Gw balas loe Kis

**Life is Money**

No!

**Sasori Master Of Kagutsu**

Apa-apaan loe Kikir? Tiba-tiba No?

**Life is Money**

Gw udah tau! pasti loe mau nyuruh gw ganti Boneka loe yang ilang?

**Sasori Master Of Kagutsu**

SOTOY loe gw cuman mau minjam uang loe buat beli Boneka baru

**Life Is Money**

Sama aja , pokoknya No!

* * *

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai **** Konan The-PaperGirl**

**Suka . Komentar . 6 menit yang lalu**

Hai Sayank :* :* :* :*

**Konan The-PaperGirl**

Apa?

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Jalan yuk?

**Konan The-PaperGirl**

OFF.

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

Hahaha yang sabar Leader-chan :P :P :P :P

* * *

**Sorry yah nanti lagi disambungnya mau main Dota dulu khu...khu...khu...khu**

**Gak lucu kan masa baru 6 menit udah Habis ceritanya Woles masih panjang perjalanan**

**Tolong Review nya aja deh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahahahah jadi juga Nih lanjutan yang tadi**

**walau Gaje yang penting HAPPY**

* * *

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

Jashin-sama berilah hambamu ini ketabahan!

**Suka . Komentar . 10 menit yang lalu**

**Life Is Money**

Kenapa loe?

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

Siapa loe?

**Life Is Money**

WOKWOWKOWKOWKOWKWOKOWK

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

Woy teman-teman si KIKIR jadi Gila nih!

**Life Is Money**

Siapa yang gila?

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

Loe ngapain ketawa?

**Life Is Money**

Gak boleh apa gw ketawa !

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

AUTIS loe!

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

Jashin-sama hindarilah hambamu ini dari orang-orang seperti mereka

**Life Is Money**

WOKWOKWOKWOKWOKWOKW

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKKEKKEK

**Life Is Money**

UANGUANGUANGUANGUANGUANGUANG

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

**Life Is Money**

HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

Senpai uang Khas tobi di turunin yah?

**Life Is Money**

NO! :(

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

WKOWKWOKWOKOWHAHAHAHAHAHUANGUANGUANGUANGUANGKEKEKE KEKEKEKKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

* * *

**Konan The-PaperGirl **

Kamu Ganteng Hari ini ^.^

**Suka . Komentar . 12 menit yang lalu **

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai dan 20 orang lainnya menyukai ini.**

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Terima Kasih Cayank :*

**Konan The-PaperGirl **

?

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Aku tau aku Ganteng :)

**Konan The-PaperGirl **

...

* * *

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan **

GO GREEN ^ ^!

**Suka . Komentar . 15 menit yang lalu.**

**Kisame Manusia Ikan dan 68 orang lainnya menyukai ini.**

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan **

Thanks Likenya **Kisame Manusia Ikan**

**Kisame Manusia Ikan menyukai ini.**

Sama-sama** Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan **

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan menyukai ini.**

* * *

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke ** **Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

Woy loe ngambil Cream Anti Keriput gw yah?

**Suka . Komentar . 15 menit yang lalu.**

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers**

Iya tadi Tobi pake buat ngebersiin Topeng Tobi?

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

(T _T) kenapa gw punya teman AUTIS gini

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers**

Terima Kasih Senpai :)

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

(T_T)

* * *

**Life Is Money **mulaimemainkan **Texas Holdem Poker**

**Suka . Komentar . 19 menit yang lalu.**

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke menyukai ini.**

* * *

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **menyukai **Jinchuuriki Team**

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **** Jinchuuriki Team**

Tobi Anak Baik :)

**Suka . Komentar . 25 menit yang lalu.**

**Naruto Suka Ramen-Kyuubi , Gaara Pangeran Suna-Ichibi , Killer Bee-Hachibi menyukai ini.**

**Gaara Pangeran Suna-Ichibi**

Siapa orang aneh ini?

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers**

Aku pemilik Juubi ekor 10 , hahahahahahah

**Naruto Suka Ramen-Kyuubi menyukai ini.**

**Killer Bee-Hachibi**

Yo...Emangnya...Kami peduli...yo..?

**Naruto Suka Ramen-Kyuubi , Gaara Pangeran Suna-Shukaku dan 6 orang lainnya menyukai ini.**

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers**

Huwaaaa...Kalian jahat T T

**Killer Bee-Hachibi**

Dasar orang ..Aneh...yo...!

* * *

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng**

Seni itu bersifat sementara , dasar **Sasori Master Of Kugutsu **bodoh ! HAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Suka . Komentar . 29 menit yang lalu**

**Sasori Master Of Kugutsu dan 2 orang lainnya menyukai ini.**

**Sasori Master Of Kugutsu**

Kau yang bodoh ! Seni itu adalah sesuatu yang bersifat Abadi

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng**

Seni itu bersifat sementara dimana Otakmu !

**Sasori Master Of Kugutsu**

Awas kau yah..dasar Bencong!

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng**

Apa kau bilang dasar BOCAH yang hobinya bermain dengan BARBIE

**Sasori Master Of Kugutsu**

Dari pada kau udah BENCONG hobinya main PETASAN , MALU WOY! MALU!

**Life Is Money**

KALIAN BERISIK , SENI ITU BUKAN LEDAKAN ATAUPUN BARBIE , SENI ITU ADALAH UANG!

**Sasori Master Of Kugutsu**

Diam kau KIKIR , jangan ikut campur urusan kami

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng menyukai ini.**

* * *

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai **menyukai **Hentai **dan **Kumpulan Komik Hentai**

**Suka . Komentar . 29 menit yang lalu**

**Life Is Money**

Dasar Porno!

* * *

**Life Is Money **menyukai **Uang** dan 5 halaman lainnya.

**Suka . Komentar . 30 menit yang lalu**

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Dasar maniak uang

* * *

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Jashin-sama apa salah teman-temanku , kenapa hanya aku saja yang kau beri wajah ganteng? Maaf kan lah mereka Jashin-sama :p

**Suka . Komentar . 38 menit yang lalu**

**Kisame Manusia Ikan **

Sok amat loe? Gantengan gw dari pada loe

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Muka kayak gantungan kunci gitu loe bilang ganteng? Please deh kisame , sekali–kali nyadar diri lah! Hahhahaha

**Kisame Manusia Ikan **

Hiksss...Jahat loe Itachi...huwaaaaaa...emak Itachi baong...Itachi...baong...gw laporin emak gw loe...huwaaaaaa!

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Lapor sana gw gak takut sama emak loe :D Huwahahahahah

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

Siap loe bawa-bawa nama Jashin-sama? Keriput tuh ilangin dulu baru bilang diri loe ganteng Huahahahahah

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng**

Setuju gw sama Hidan , keriputan kayak gitu di bilang ganteng :P

**Konan The-PaperGirl**

Itachi GANTENG kok :D

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke menyukai ini.**

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Konan_Maacih kamu baik deh :)

**Konan The-PaperGirl**

GANgguan TENGgorokan maksudnya hahahah , najis amat orang keriputan kayak loe di bilang Ganteng :D

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

:(

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan**

Muka kayak Sedot Tinja gitu loe bilang Ganteng?

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Berisik loe Kantung Semar!

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan**

Apa loe bilang ! Dasar KETIAK KUDA

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

JIGONG SAPI

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan**

PANTAT TIKUS

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

KERINGAT MONY*T

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan**

Ke-keringat Mony*t? Loe bilang gw Keringat Mony*t ! Dari pada loe DAKI MONY*T

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Berisik loe pada disini gak ada yang Ganteng selain Gw tentunya , hahahahah

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

^_Leader-chan Ganteng? Muka penuh Tompel gitu di bilang ganteng!

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Tobi_ini bukan Tompel ini Tindikan :(

**Sasori Master Of Kugutsu**

Wkwkwkwkwkwk TOMPEL , Pein Tompel

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Arrrrrhgggghhhhhh Ini biar gw terlihat sangar , sebagai pemimpin harus bertampang sangar !

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

TOMPEL...TOMPEL!...TOMPEL...TOMPEL! :p

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Ternyata masih ada yang lebih parah dari gw , wkwkwkwkkw TOMPEL

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

INI BUKAN TOMPELLLLLL!

**Konan The-PaperGirl**

Jadi Ilfil gw dengernya -_-

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng**

Kenapa jadi bahas tentang TOMPEL ini? :D

**Sasori Master Of Kugutsu**

Teman-teman tidak boleh gitu , yang di wajah Leader itu bukan TOMPEL!

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng**

Terus apa?

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Iya kalo bukan Tompel terus apa?

**Sasori Master Of Kugutsu**

Itu Tai Kambing , gw pernah lihat Leader sibuk nempelin Tai Kambing di Wajahnya pas kita pergi ke Peternakan Nenek Ciyo

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

Ta-ta-tai Ka-kambing...PppffttttHUAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA TAI KAMBING , jadi itu TAI KAMBING baru tau gw?

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Mending loe bilang ini Tompel dari pada Tai Kambing -_-"

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

Leader-chan jorok masa Tai Kambing di tempel di Muka sih?

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan**

TAI KEBO aja sekalian tempel di muka :P

**Life Is Money**

UANG KAS MANA!

**Life Is Money**

WOY!

**Life Is Money**

WOY! UANG KAS!

**Life Is Money**

BANGKE LOE PADA!

**Kisame Manusia Ikan **

Loh Kok jadi Sepi?

**Life Is Money**

Ada juga orang , BAYAR UANG KAS WOY!

**Kisame Manusia Ikan **

OFF.

**Life Is Money**

HUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH GW NANGIS...HUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH GW NANGIS...!

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

Ternyata masih ada orang yang lebih AUTIS dari Tobi #geleng-geleng kepala

* * *

**Gimana mau END atau TBC ,**

**kalo TBC besok ku buat Chapter 3nya**

** wkwkwkwkwwk Gaje Amat dah yang penting jangan lupa Reviewnya Ok Sayang :* **


	3. Chapter 3

**LANJUT! :D :D :D :D**

* * *

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

Kenapa orang suka makan Tahu :D :D :D

**Suka . Komentar . 40 menit yang lalu**

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng , Konan The-PaperGirl , dan 14 orang lainnya menyukai ini.**

**Konan The-PaperGirl**

Karena Tempe mahal?

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Karena enak!

**Life Is Money**

Karena Tempe , Bawang dan Cabe harganya sedang melambung di pasaran , jadinya pada makan Tahu?

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan**

Kakuzu_Gaje loe

Tobi_Karena Tahu itu bagus untuk Tubuh

**Life Is Money**

Zetsu_Terus gw harus bilang EA sambil Guling-guling di PARIT gitu?

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan**

Yang benar WOW bukan EA (-_-) tapi gw setuju kalo loe Guling-guling di Parit :D

**Life Is Money**

?

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

SEMUANYA SALAH! Kenapa orang suka makan Tahu? Karena ada Unya coba di ganti I , emang ada yang mau makan? :D :D :D :D :D

**Life Is Money**

Lucu?

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan**

GAK LUCU!

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

?

**Konan The-PaperGirl**

Kok gw gak ketawa yah...?

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng**

GARING WOY...GW GAK KETAWA...?

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

SEMUANYA JAHAT! :(

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng**

SOK IMUT LOE!

* * *

**Kisame Manusia Ikan Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan **

Zetsu..zetsu... ^ ^

**Suka . Komentar . 41 menit yang lalu**

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan menyukai ini.**

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan**

Apa?

**Kisame Manusia Ikan**

Gak ada cuman manggil doang :P

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan**

Lawak!

* * *

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

SOMEBODY TO LOVE...OOOVVVVEEEEE...EE...SOMEBODY TO LOVE...E..SOMEBODY TO LOVE ^ ^

**Suka . Komentar . 45 menit yang lalu.**

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan dan 2 orang lainnya menyukai ini.**

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan**

Nyanyi?

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Iya :D

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan**

?

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng**

Gempa woy...gempa...selamatkan diri kalian

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

HUWWAAAA...GEMPA...SENPAI TOLONG TOBI...!

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Deidara & Tobi_Lebay loe pada , suara gw itu merdu , Cakar Khan aja kalah sama gw :D

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

Cakar Khan?

**Sasori Master Of Kugutsu**

Udah bego sok tau lagi siapa coba Cakar Khan?

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Cakar Khan?

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng**

Wkwkwkwkwkwk Cakar Khan? Cangkir Khan aja sekalian

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

Yang benar itu Cakra Khan Leader-chan...Cakra Khan adalah seorang Pemimpin Mongolia yang sangat di Segani dan di Takuti karena selalu memenangkan Pertempuran ^ ^

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng**

Tobi_Loe bego atau apa tob? Pemimpin Mongolia itu Genghis Khan nah kalo Cakra Khan itu seorang Pegulat , benar kan?

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Deidara & Tobi_Guru dan Anak didiknya gak jauh beda sama-sama BEGO?

Ini lagi Leader udah sok kepedean salah lagi Cakar Khan? Siapa itu kenapa gak sekalian aja loe bilang CEKING KHAN! Yang benar itu Cakra Khan seorang Penyanyi yang TOP lewat Lagunya yang berjudul HARUS TERPISAH

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng , Tobi Lolipop-Lovers , dan 2 orang lainnya menyukai ini.**

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Itachi_biasa aja kali gw kan cuman bercanda , sebenarnya gw itu tau tapi sengaja di plesetin biar lucu :P

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan**

ALIBI!

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

Hhuuuuuuuu...dasar Pembohong! dewa Jashin benci seorang Pembohong

**Sasori Master Of Kugutsu**

Kalo gak tau ngaku aja , gak usah banyak Bacot segala!

**Kisame Manusia Ikan **

Hahahahahahha :D

**Life Is Money**

Cakra Khan Idola gw tuh :) gw punya Cdnya , beli di Asongan cuman Rp.2.500.55 Murah kan :D

**Zetsu Manusia Tumbuhan**

GAK NANYA!

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

Huuuuuuuuuu...Siapa juga yang NANYA? Dewa Jashin sangat benci orang yang Mengatakan hal yang tidak di Tanya!

**Sasori Master Of Kugutsu**

Kalo gak di Tanya mending gak usah diBilang!

**Kisame Manusia Ikan **

Hahahahahahaha :D

* * *

**Life Is Money**

Gw punya tebak-tebakan nih... ^.^

**Suka . Komentar . 46 menit yang lalu**

**Life Is Money**

Woy! Gw punya tebak-tebakan ada yang mau dengar gak :D

**Life Is Money**

Kok sepi?

**Life Is Money**

WOY! Bisa baca gak gw punya Tebak-tebakan nih... :

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

Emang apa Tebak-tebakannya Senpai

**Life Is Money**

Nah ada orang juga , Kenapa Ayam menyebrang jalan?

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

Gak tau Senpai? Emang kenapa?

**Life Is Money**

Karena BIAR SAMPAI DI SEBRANG ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH lucu kan , gw aja gak bisa berhenti Ketawa Bacanya :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

**Tobi Lolipop-Lovers **

?

* * *

**Kisame Manusia Ikan**

Sialalalalala...senengnya mandi Hujan :) :) :)

**Suka . Komentar . 1 jam yang lalu**

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

Idiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhh...Sok imut amat loe?

**Kisame Manusia Ikan**

Itachi_Biarin aja , weeeeeeqqqq :P :P

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

Jijik gw bacanya

**Sasori Master Of Kugutsu**

Asli gw aja enek baca , udah tampang kayak CURUT! Sok Imut Pula

**Kisame Manusia Ikan**

Gw kan CHIBI! CHIBI... CHIBI... CHIBI #ngikutin gaya Cheribelle

**Life Is Money**

O.O

**Pein Buudaxxx-Hentai**

Oh My God

**Hidan Chayank Jashin**

#Tepar di tempat

**Sasori Master Of Kugutsu**

Muntah gw bacanya , huuueeeekkkkkk

**Itachi PengeranGantengYangChynkDedekCacuke**

#Pingsan!

**Deidara Beng-beng-beng**

-_-"

**Konan The-PaperGirl**

Amit-Amit Batang Toge dah gw bacanya

* * *

Sampai sini aja yah Facebook Akatsukinya gw mau buat Fanfic lain

Coming Soon NarutoxFemHaku - Promo :P

Bye...Bye...Eeee-jangan lupa Reviewnya yah! :)


End file.
